danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuko Kobayashi
Yuko Kobayashi is a character featured in Danganronpa:New Dreams Academy. At a young age she started to like doing archery. Many years after that she decided to join New Dreams Academy. She introduces herself as "Oh you are a student here to.." She is usually Anti-social but likes her friends to come to her dorm room. However, She secretly likes Ebisu, The Ultimate Poet. She doesn't seem to mind the other students but likes to play archery with them whenever she has free time. She wears a brown tribesman outfit with a blue red and white feather in her hair and a short black skirt. She also has a tattoo on her right side of her neck. She also wears brown sandals. Her skin tone is light peach like most of the others students in the academy. She loves to get out of the house and play archery. She loves to play archery even when it is dark or cold outside. Her hair is brown tied into a long braid and it falls down her back. Her talent The Ultimate Archerist is she has won over 16 international archery tournaments. She loves archerists all around the world because they admire her so much. She has a pretty low voice for a female to. Yuko has a quiet but nice personality. She likes to eat lots of fruits and vegetables to help her start training the next day. She doesn't seem to really feel any sort of emotion because she is a strong young woman. She only speaks a little during the class trials. Yuko is a nice, gentle, motherly type of figure and usually protects the timid and weak students. In one of her events she tries to teach The Ultimate Football player, George Diva to learn how to play archery because he was interested in trying it out. However he is not very good at it. Nozomi doesn't get angry at him. Instead she asks him that practice makes perfect and to say that all for George to do do is concentrate on the target and finally gets it. Then there is a cut scene of George playing archery and Misaki cheering him on while Yuko coaches them Her parents knew that Yuko was going to be a strong young woman practicing everyday. And she learned her skills from her mother when she was only 7. Whenever she finds a corpse she reacts a little but can stand it. Besides playing archery she likes to help children in preschool and help them with their activities. In Chapter 1, The first corpse was found, the body of The Ultimate Scientist, Chiyomi Tsukiyomi. Later into the trial she was revealed to be her that murdered Chiyomi Tsukiyomi. And is later dragged off to her execution. Yuko is looking very nervous around her friends until a chain out of nowhere and grabs her by the neck and brings her outside and ties her to a target. Monokuma is dressed as a indian warrior and Monokuma has a bow and bunch of arrows. Nozomi still looking brave Monokuma shoots the arrows with extreme force. In the end she is lifeless with her skin all bloody and you can see up close shots of the other students looking shocked and afraid. In the end she is seen in the class 80 photo of her smiling and doing a peace sign while closing her eyes.